Kouleton
Kouleton is a grey wolf that features in The Mammal Wars. He is a grey wolf, the first enemy that the fox ever fought and is the least common enemy of the fox, having just two appearances. Appearance Much like any other animal in The Mammal Wars, Kouleton is described as a pretty normal animal. He resembles a regular Grey Wolf but double the statistics; the only wolf that is smaller than him is his mate Gazagroca. Personality Wolves are generally social animals and for others except for Feenerpillar, Kouleton is no different as are his mate. The term "Lone Wolf" hinting at someone or a wolf that works alone also applies to Kouleton in terms of his dispute with Seslinian but this is more out of personal matters rather than other reasons: Blasteovark is an enemy of Seslinian because he sees him as a trespasser in the Lake District while Jomnune's animosity with the fox is not known or explained. Him and his mate are also lone wolves because they never appear with any of Seslinian's other enemies. It is also his personal dispute with Seslinian that makes the personalities of the wolves more similar to Scarface and Lady Blue, at least when the two blue foxes appear in The Animals of Farthing Wood as the latter becomes more heroic in literature. Despite his small appearances however, Kouleton becomes notorious in the United Kingdom for being the animal to supposedly "kill" Seslinian indicating a more heated animosity than people think (Jomnune and Seslinian are arch enemies but the former never makes any attempts to kill the latter and vice versa.) Powers and abilities Alongside Seslinian, Kouleton shares the traditional beam attack shot from his mouth which is also his primary weapon in attacks and like some other Animals in particular Zebiccoon is shot from his mouth. He can also become invisible and so invisible in fact that not even his footprints can be traced. He can also use echolocation which is shared with every other animal but it is a very vulnerable power and easy to exploitation which Streavooksea also uses in Haunted By Hyenas. Like his first foe, Kouleton also has a fast healing factor with quicker reaction times and alongside many of Seslinian's allies and enemies can adapt to England's environment despite wolves being absent from Britain for a long, long time and many other animals not being seen in the wild. Kouleton, like Jomnune in Return to Buckinghamshire also shares the ability to scramble radio frequencies and transmit an electromagnetic pulse which disables photography and radar so the Army cannot track him or get a picture of him. The Mammal Wars Wolves Attack: Alongside Seslinian, Kouleton does not appear in the beginning of Wolves Attack but his animal, the Grey Wolf appears in a University Challenge sketch as part of a picture round alongside the animals of Seslinian (which was a starter question) and Flamiglaux in the form of a Red Fox and a Coyote. It's not until University Challenge ends does Kouleton finally make an appearance. His presence is transmitted to England by means of an emergency broadcast warning people in Buckinghamshire in particular to either stay indoors or to take extreme caution when going outside. In the streets, Kouleton appears and forces the people of Buckinghamshire outside where he further comes under attack from another wolf, later revealed as Seslinian. The pair engage each other in battle but Kouleton puts Seslinian out of action and continues his assault on Buckinghamshire. Inside Charndon, Kouelton scrambles all radio frequencies in the area and prepares an assault until coming across Seslinian again when the fight carries to Sheephouse Wood. In the forest, both canines fight each other but in the end Kouleton wins when he attacks Seslinian, retreats from the forest and supposedly leaves the fox for dead. Little does anyone know however, that Seslinian is still alive. The PHANTOM Invasion: See also * Tyrath, the first dragon that Firroth ever fought but eventually evolved into one of his closest allies. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Villains Category:Monsters